


Bachelor Party (dark side)

by SassyMeg



Series: Bachelor Party - Bright side / Dark side [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Csókok & ölelések, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Rollercoaster, Fiú csókok, Fluff and Angst, Kisses & cuddles, Kölcsönös vonzalom, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Megbántott!Castiel, NSFW Art!!!, Védő!Dean, abuzív / bántalmazó kapcsolat, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, erőszakos múlt, hurt!castiel, kölcsönös vágyakozás, protect!Dean, rúdtáncos!Cas, testi fenyítések, érzelmi hullámzások
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ez egy páros - ugyanaz kétszer - történet második darabja. Hogy miért előbb az angst, és darkosabb rész? Ennek több oka van. Egyrészt: szinte minden történetem fluff, kivéve természetesen a vegyítetteket. Másrészt: jobb előbb a keserű pirula, és utána valami édes... DE ennek a vége is boldog vég. :)A két történetben a közös: Cas mind a kettőben rúdtáncos sztripper, de van valami másik munkája. Mindkettőben Dean egy lokálban - bárban ismeri meg Cast (egy legénybúcsú alatt), és azonnal hat rá a vonzereje.  Ami még a hasonló: kölcsönösen szeretik egymást, és a végén együtt is fognak élni. Ám, míg az első történet egy egész napsugaras kis sztori, ebben a másikban gyülekeznek a komor fellegek. Remélem élvezitek majd, ahogy gombolyítom a történetek fonalait! :D Jó olvasást hozzá - mindkettőhöz - persze az elsőre még egy picit várni kell! :)





	Bachelor Party (dark side)

**Author's Note:**

> Nos, az első próbálkozásom a bright side - dark side / világos - sötét, ugyanaz kétszer, de mégis másképp történet mesélésben. :)  
> Ha még lesz hozzá késztetésem, lesznek ilyen páros történetek. Ha nem, akkor ez a páros az első, és utolsó is. :) A tartalomban említettem, hogy vannak közös pontok: Cas rúdtáncos sztripper, másodállással, Dean pedig egy legénybúcsú alkalmával szeret bele.  
> Míg az egyik történetben viszonylag könnyen egymásra találnak, a másikban akadnak némi akadályok, mint egy durva ex. Mindkettőben végül győz a szerelem, mert miért ne! :D Ha nem Happy End lenne a vége, nem is én írnám. :) Légy ebben a páros történet mesélésében is az olvasóm, s ígérem: nem bánod meg. :D  
> Még egy figyelmeztetés: Az NSFW Art arra utalás, hogy forró, szexis, 18+os képet / képeket tartalmaz a novella! Tehát ha olyan környezetben olvasod, hogy netán más is láthatja, akkor vigyázz! (Ne mondd, hogy nem szóltam!) :D

Ez a munka is olyan volt, mint a többi. Nem mintha baja lett volna ezzel, hisz szeretett táncolni, ez volt az élete, de a mai nap, valahogy olyan furán alakult.

Kezdődött azzal, hogy a házi úr, ahol lakott, felemelte a lakbérét. Ugyan utalt rá, hogy fizethetne természetben is, de ezt elég visszataszítónak tartotta. Már mint nem az azonos neműek közti szerelmet, hisz akkor saját magát is utálhatta volna, hanem magától a főbérlőtől rázta ki a hideg. Volt valami furán tenyérbemászó benne. Plusz: érzelmek nélkül képtelen lett volna bárkivel, bármi intim viszonyba keveredni, lett légyen szó csak egyszerű csókról, nem hogy egy szopásról, pláne: dugásról.  
Egy szóval: nem indult egyszerűen a nap.

Aztán folytatódott azzal, hogy Samandriel rosszul lett, és emiatt le kellett volna mondania egy fellépését, de mégsem tehette meg, mivel neki is szüksége volt a pénzre. Ezért könyörgött Casnek, vállalja el helyette, hogy fellép. Hogyan mondhatott volna nemet, hiszen Samandriel, vagy ahogy néha ő nevezte, Sammy, mintha a kisöccse lett volna. Elvállalta, és így került ide, a Holdfény bárba ma táncolni, egy legény búcsúra.

Persze amikor meghallotta tőlük, hogy mit szeretnének a vőlegénynek, akkor már nem lelkesítette a dolog. Sőt, határozottan ellenezte. Mikor azonban ezer dollárt kínáltak fel érte, akkor nem utasíthatta vissza. Végül is, ez csak egy tánc, egyszeri alkalom, amit jól megfizetnek, és ebben kérésben nincs szexuális aktus, de még csak csók sem. A pénzre pedig nemcsak neki, de Sammynek is szüksége volt. 

*

Dean elképzelni sem tudta, hogy a barátai mit terveznek a legény búcsúján. Persze sejtette, hogy valamivel készülnek, hiszen Benny és Crowley nagyon sunnyogtak. Ami biztos - mivel számtalanszor jelét adták -, hogy a haverjai nincsenek igazán oda Annáért. Akivel hamarosan összekötné az életét, és meg volt győződve róla: emiatt sok mindenre hajlandóak lennének, bármire, amivel eltéríthetnék a szándékától. Tisztában volt mindezzel, de azzal is, hogy sosem rontanák el a szórakozását valami drasztikussal.

Mondjuk ebben biztos nem lehetett, hiszen a barátai néha elég messzire mentek egymás cukkolásában, és ugratásában, de egy bizonyos határvonalat sohasem lépnének át.

Már kissé kapatos, és zilált volt, hiszen az előbb táncolt neki két lány, egy ördög, és egy angyal jelmezbe bujtatva. Viszont arra a legkevésbé sem számított, ami ezt követte. 

Először nem látott semmit, aztán később is csak egy homályos alakot. A színes fény épp csak annyira volt erős, hogy láttatni engedje a színpadon mozgó előadóművészt. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki a háttérben álló tánc rúd, viszont most nagyon is volt oka rá, amiért ezt nézhette. 

A színpadra kipördült egy hajlékony, rugalmas mozgású lány... vagy legalább is eleinte annak gondolta. Ahogy fel volt öltözve: lágyan csillogó bőr ruhában, istentelenül rövid szoknyácskában, ami alól mondhatni kilógott a harisnya tartója, sőt a csipkés bugyija is, és látványosan omlott alá a derékig érő sötét, szinte fekete, göndör haja... nem merült fel Deanben, hogy nem nőt lát, amíg vetkőzni nem kezdett. S ahogy ezt tette, a zenére hullámozva szabadulva meg a ruhadarabjaitól, sőt, a műhajtól is, lassan egyértelművé vált, akit a színpadon lát, nem más, mint a saját nemének egy tagja. Dean nem morfondírozott ezen, s eszébe sem jutott felháborodni. Főleg, mikor ez a ruganyos, gyönyörű, mégis izmos, karcsú test - immár csak egy fekete bőr bugyival takartan -, ellentmondva a gravitációnak végzett olyan pörgéseket, és mozgásokat a csillogó fémrúdon, hogy azon csak ámulni lehetett.

Dean úgy figyelte, megbabonázva, lélegzet visszafojtva, mint aki transzba esett. Valahogy az volt az érzése, ez a srác, ténylegesen csak neki táncol, ügyet sem vetve a barátaira. 

A szám végén pedig odament hozzá, az ölébe ült, és valami olyasmit mondott, hogy boldog utolsó agglegény napot, mivel tudja, hamarosan megházasodik.  
Ahogy lovagló ülésben ült az ölében, és ahol hozzá ért a bőréhez... az összes sejtje felbuzdult, mintha valami különös, bioelektromosság cikázna rajta keresztül.

Szöget ütött a fejébe, amit mondott a szexisen bársonyos ajkaival. Pedig a barátai számtalanszor elmondták neki, de lepergett róla. Most viszont minden - mintha ez a fiú rést ütött volna a passzív ellenállásán -, rászabadult.  
Valóban meg kellene házasodnia? Fel van erre készülve? Vajon Anna neki az igazi? Tényleg szereti őt egyáltalán, vagy csak a biztos egzisztencia vonzza? 

Mire ezek a kérdések átzúdultak az elméjén, a különleges, feledhetetlen óceán kék szemekkel rendelkező srác, ellibbent az öléből. Még egy ideig hülyén bámult maga elé, majd felhajtott a közelében lévő italokból egyet - azzal sem törődve, hogy az övé-e, vagy sem -, és utána eredt, de persze az öltözőknél a biztonságiak megállították.  
Majd mikor magyarázni kezdett, hogy végül is ő a parti ünnepeltje, akkor azt a választ kapta, ha a táncos elvállalja, kaphat egy privát táncot. 

A műsor közben folyt tovább, hiszen minden meg volt rendelve, de Deant ez már egy csöppet sem érdekelte, mint ahogy az sem, ha az összes barátja, és az eddigi fellépők gruppen szexpartit rendeznek.

Az ő fejében már csak ez a semmihez sem hasonlítható, gyönyörű kék szemekkel rendelkező, csábító mosolyú, édes, angyal srác létezett. Ő kell neki. Valahogy mélyen, a belsejében érezte: egymáshoz tartoznak, mint a Jin és a Yang kör. 

Bármennyit hajlandó volt fizetni egy privát öltáncért. Bármelyik testőrt örömest lefizette, vagy akár leütötte volna, csakhogy a közelébe juthasson, vele lehessen. Persze, amíg békésen el lehetett intézni bármit, addig Dean ennek a híve volt, csak az akadékoskodókat, és a fennhéjázókat nem szívelhette. 

* 

Castiel el sem hitte, hogy ennyire szerencsés. Igaz, hogy nőnek kellett beöltöznie, de megfizették érte rendesen, és akinek az ölébe kellett ülnie, az nem volt se öreg, se csúnya, sem pedig bármilyen módon visszataszító. Épp ellenkezőleg. Meglehetősen kellemes, bizsergető érzés volt az ölében ülni, és mosolyogni rá. Élvezte, ahogy az ámuló, csillogó smaragd szemek az övébe fúródnak, s mágnesként vonzva rabul ejtik. Látta azt is, hogy ledermed, s így könnyen távozhatott, mert ha csak hozzáért volna, tartott tőle, akkor ki sem akart volna abból az ölből szállni.

Bejött az egyik biztonsági ember az öltözőjébe, és elmondta, hogy az ünnepelt kérne tőle egy privát táncot, amennyiben hajlandó rá, és hozzátette még: külön fizetne érte.  
Cas csak rövid ideig habozott, majd beleegyezett. Kérte, hogy vigye az egyik VIP kabinba, amit épp erre találtak ki. 

Ideges volt egy picit, pedig nem kellett félnie. Aztán rájött: nem a zöld szemű férfi az, aki miatt félt, hanem saját magától, hogy elköveti azt a hibát, amibe egyszer már beleesett, és alig úszta meg élve.  
Elhessegette magától a rossz érzéseit, és magát gyorsan felfrissítve, sietett a VIP szobák egyikébe, ahol Dean várta. 

Besurrant, és ott ült Ő. A megtestesült nedves álma. Bár, gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hiszen ezt gondolta először a másik, régi kapcsolatáról is. Egy pillanatra fájdalom suhant át a vonásain. Dean figyelmét sem kerülhette ez el.  
Castielen semmi nem volt, kivéve egy vastag csipke szegélyű fehér tanga bugyit.

Újra erőt véve magán mosolygott, és így ült a megrendelő ölébe.  
\- Helló! Azt hallottam, szeretnéd, ha még táncolnék neked.  
\- Igen, pontosak az értesüléseid, Gyönyörűm, és annyit fizetek érte, amennyit csak kérsz. Mi a neved? Az enyém, Dean. 

\- Castiel.  
\- Tudtam!  
\- Mit?  
\- Hogy csak is egy angyal lehetsz, Cas! 

Máris adott neki egy becenevet. De ez sokkal jobb volt, mint a Cassy, amin a testvérei nevezték őt, cukkolva.  
\- Szóval, térjünk a tárgyra. Mennyit kérsz?  
\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha azt mondanám: amennyit neked megér a végén?  
\- Benne vagyok - vigyorgott Dean, s még szerencse, hogy Cas nem mozdult, mert már így is kezdett túl feszes lenni a gatyája, és ez a kék szemű férfinek is feltűnt. 

\- Ismered a szabályt?  
\- Hogyne! Mindent a szemnek, semmit a kéznek!

A táncos csábítóan elmosolyodott, minden mesterkéltség nélkül, majd egy csettintésére beindult a zene, amire lassan mozogni kezdett. Még három perce sem tartott, de Dean máris kurvára szűknek érezte a nadrágját, sőt olyan feszültséget érzett, mintha az ágyéka fel akarna robbanni. Őrülten kívánta Cast, de tudta az íratlan szabályt, ha hozzáérne, abban a pillanatban vége az egész műsornak, mindegy, hogy éppen övé a parti, vagy sem. 

Szerencséjére Cas, annyira átélte a zenét, hogy magáról - s minden efféle szabályról megfeledkezve - vonaglott az ölében, Deanhez dörzsölődve, mint egy édes, simogatásra vágyó cica. Mikor pedig a smaragd tekintetű férfi elélvezett a táncától, még szájon is csókolta, pedig ez, már mindent szabályt felborítva megszegett. Egyikőjüket sem érdekelte ezekben a pillanatokban. 

Aztán Cas megtörte a csókot, s mintha abban a pillanatban jött volna rá a hibájára, rémülten megdermedve nézett Deanre, majd másodpercek alatt kiugrott az öléből, és elrohant.  
\- Cas, várj! Tartozom neked! 

Dean hiába rohant utána, nem törődve a zilált, balesetet szenvedett ruhájával. Kicsit sem tudott most, a kinézetével törődni.

*

Még szerencse, hogy a fellépti díját már megkapta a klubtól, plusz, amit Dean barátai ajánlottak neki, mert Cas hanyatt homlok, alig öltözve rohant a kocsijához - kezeiben az összes cuccával -, hogy mielőbb a szobája négy falának biztonsága közt legyen. 

Dean még kirohanva épp látta elsöpörni az arany Lincolnt. Meg sem törve a lendületet, vágódott be éjsötét Impalájába. Próbálta követni a kocsit, de nem sok sikerrel. Bosszúsan tért vissza a bárba, ahol előhúzta a mulatozók közül Asht, a számítógépes zsenit - vagy ahogy nevezte magát: Dr. Badasst -, hogy segítségére legyen. 

Ash közel sem volt annyira maxos, mint ahogy előszörre kinézett. Ráadásul meg volt Cas autójának a rendszáma, hiszen annyira tetszett neki az aranyszín kocsi, hogy lefényképezkedett vele. Néhány percet vett igénybe, amíg Ash kiásta neki a szükséges infót a folyton magával hurcolt laptopjából, s meg kapta Castiel címét. Majdnem megcsókolta érte Dr. Badasst, aki közölte vele, hogy ezt tartogassa inkább a táncos fiúnak, s ezután vissza ment a mulatozók közé. 

*

Kissé lepukkant környéken gurult Dean Babyvel, úgy kiríva ebből a környezetből, mint ahogy a fényes, ezüst dolláros tűnik ki a centek közül, akárcsak az a motor, amit éppen most vett észre Cas lakása előtt.

\- Szép moci! - morogta az orra alatt.  
Ekkor hallotta meg a törés-zúzás zaját. Habozás nélkül rohant az ajtóhoz, valósággal feltépve azt.  
\- Nem hagyhatsz el, te rothadt kis kurva! Senki nem hagyhatja el Arthur Ketch-et! Kivéve, ha én foglak megunni! De akkor a vízből halásszák ki majd a hulládat!

Meglepő módon nem ordított a hang tulajdonosa, csak kissé emeltebb hangon beszélt. Dean talán még élvezte is volna a brit akcentusú, kellemes hangot, ha nem épp azokat a szavakat mondja amiket.

Cas még most is gyönyörű volt, sebzetten, ahogy tágra nyílt, rémült szemekkel nézett. Viszont a helyzet azonnali orvoslást igényelt, és Dean tudta, erre a nyavalyára ő lesz az antibiotikum.  
Megragadta hátulról a brit férfit, hogy eltávolíthassa a másik közeléből, és a meglepetés erejével élve, pár ütéssel sikeresen padlóra küldte. Igaz, ebben segítségére volt egy törött kis asztal darabja is, ha már a régi funkciójának nem felelt meg, legalább még ebben hasznos lehetett. 

\- Cas! Rendben vagy? Tudsz mozogni?  
Igenlő bólintásra Dean folytatta:  
\- Oké! Szedd össze a fontos cuccaidat! Biztonságos helyre viszlek! 

*  
Annyira gyorsan történt minden. Előbb a sokk, hogy rátalált az exe, aztán az, hogy ütni-verni kezdte... visszatért ez eddigi rémálma.  
Mikor pedig azt hitte, hogy ütött az utolsó órája, megjelent Dean, az a férfi, aki miatt elfutott, mert félt, hogy ugyanúgy jár, ahogy Ketch-csel.

Eljött érte, megmentette, és most valami biztonságos helyre viszi. Nem érdekelte, hogy hová, csak el innen, ebből a szörnyű infernóból.  
Még mindig alig ruhában, egy szál bugyiban, és egy köntösben - amit Dean adott rá - ült a kocsi anyós ülésében, katatón állapotban.

Aztán megérkeztek, begördülve egy garázsba. Innen pedig egy gyönyörű házba vitte be, az ölében, majd lefektette egy ágyba, ahol szinte azonnal elaludt, bár előtte még érezte, ahogy a másik ölelte, ringatta, és azt suttogta, hogy minden rendben lesz.

Hangos szóváltásra ébredt. Egy vörös hajú, csinosan öltözött nő, - valami Anna - vonta felelősségre Deant, amiért ő éppen az említett ágyában feküdt.  
Ő előbb csitította, majd mikor erre nem volt hajlandó, kissé emeltebb hangon megkérte, hogy távozzon. Erre a nő lehúzta az ujjáról a gyűrűjét, hozzávágta a zöld szemű férfihez, és azt sikította, hogy köztük mindennek vége.

Már a veszekedés alatt is összegömbölyödött a takaró alatt, kezeit a fülére fogva sírt, de mikor Dean megnézte mi van vele, akkor már zokogott.  
\- Shhh, Angyal! Ne törődj vele! Úgy látszik, a barátaimnak igaza volt - ölelte, és ringatta újra -Tényleg egy francos boszorkány. Megbabonázott, de most kimutatta a foga fehérjét. Örülök, hogy erre még időben rájöttem. Egy számító, szégyentelen ribanc!

Erre a szóra Castiel megvonaglott a karjaiban, mintha végig vágott volna a testén. Dean azonnal tudta, hogy hibázott.  
\- Hé, szépségem, nem úgy értettem! Nyugodj meg! Vigyázni fogok rád! - suttogta a fülébe, s apró csókokat hintett a bőrére, ahol érte.  
\- Figyelj csak, biztosan éhes vagy, hisz nem ettél semmit. Csinálok neked valami nagyon finomat. Jó? 

Úgy beszélt hozzá, akár egy rémült kisgyerekhez. Cas pedig csak bólintott.  
\- Mit szólnál egy kis tojásos krumplihoz, esetleg egy kis reszelt sajttal a tetején? Szeretnéd? Ha akarod piríthatok hozzá egy kis bacont is - nézett rá bíztatóan, ám kérdő tekintettel Dean.

\- Nem. A tojásos krumpli bőven elég lesz - suttogta rekedt, elcsukló hangon Castiel - De igazán nem kell, csak bonyodalmakat okozok neked...  
\- Ne mondd ezt! Én szeretem, hogy itt vagy! Jobb nekem, ha biztonságban tudhatlak! Különben meg, tartozom neked egy rakás pénzzel - fejezte be mosolyogva. 

Dean nemcsak megetette, de zuhanyozni is segített neki később. Akkor látta meg a szép testén húzódó ronda zúzódásokat, horzsolásokat, sőt egy livid tenyérlenyomatot is az egyik alkarján, ahol valószínűleg erősen megragadta, az a brit seggfej.

Dühösnek érezte magát emiatt, hogy nem ért oda elég gyorsan. Bár valószínűleg még épp időben ahhoz, hogy az életét megmenthesse. Gyengéden behabozva megmosta a haját, aztán a hátát, és végül mindenhol az egész testét, Cas pedig hagyta. Csak néha szisszent fel egy-egy sérülésnél, ilyenkor Dean még óvatosabban bánt vele. Megnézte a sebeit, amit szükségesnek látott, mind lefertőtlenítette, bekötötte. 

Most épp segített neki átöltözni valami háló öltözékbe: puha pólóba, könnyű pamutnadrágba, lefektette újra, és betakarta.  
\- Köszönöm, Dean! - hallotta a takaró mélyéről. Közel hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta a homlokát.  
\- Aludj jól! Biztonságban vagy, és én vigyázok rád!

*  
Másnap reggel Dean lábujjhegyen járva készített reggelit. Hagyta Cast aludni, mert nem tudta biztosan, hogy emlékszik-e rá, de legalább háromszor felriadt az éjjel, kiabálva, és sikítva, úgyhogy az első ilyen után Dean befeküdt mellé, hogy azonmód átölelhesse, és megnyugtathassa.  
Bőséges reggelit készített, nagy bögre kávéval.

Mire elkészült mindennel hallotta, hogy Cas mocorog, és nyög.  
\- Heya, Cas! Hogy érzed magad?  
Először csak dünnyögő hang érkezett, majd egy fájdalmas nyögés, aztán meghallotta az erőtlen hangot.

\- Mint akit elütött egy kamion, sorsára hagyták, s végül áttrappolt volna rajta egy elefánt...  
\- Hmm. Szemléletes - mosolygott Dean - Fel tudsz ülni?  
\- Ágyba kapom a reggelit?

\- Naná! Ez a minimum, amit megérdemelsz! - hajolt hozzá Dean, és egy óvatos csókot lehelt a szájára. Cas pedig engedte neki, de aztán csak nézett rá az áthatóan kék, különlegesen szép, de most bánatos szemeivel. A zöld szemű férfi addig mosolygott rá, amíg egy halvány mosoly nem lett a jutalma. A lábakon álló tálcát odakészítette Cas ölébe, hogy felülve az ágyon ehetett. 

\- Köszönöm, Dean - a könnyei lassan megint folyni kezdtek - ezt is, és azt, hogy megmentettél. Olyan jó vagy hozzám, pedig nem is ismersz.

A zöld szemű férfi úgy érezte: a szíve szakad meg. Annyira rossz volt így látnia, ezt a minden szépet, és csak jót megérdemlő gyönyörű férfit. Nem ezt érdemelte a Sorstól, hogy bántalmazó kapcsolatban éljen, üldözzék, zsarolják, vagy bármi módon ártsanak neki. Ahogy az étkező tálca engedte a felborulása nélkül, magához ölelte, és azt mondta: 

\- Szívesen, Cas! S bár jól lehet, nem ismerlek, de abban biztos vagyok: te csak jót érdemelsz, s nem egy olyan szarházi seggfejet, mint akit leütöttem. Hidd el, többet nem okoz problémát, erről gondoskodom. Kérlek, engedd, hogy segíthessek!  
\- Rendben. Hálás vagyok érte!  
\- Jól van, most pedig egyél. 

*

Dean próbálta lebeszélni, de ahogy kicsit jobban lett néhány nap után, visszament a bárjába dolgozni. Igaz, dolgozott pár órában egy könyves boltban is, de közel sem fizetett eleget.

Végül Dean kötélnek állt - hogy Cas újra táncoljon -, amennyiben a bérelt lakását azonnal felmondja, mivel azt ismerte az exe, és ott keresné először. El is kísérte, hogy ne legyen zűr.

Jól tette, mivel a főbérlő balhézott vele, de Dean határozott fellépése, na és az, hogy kifizetett mindent ennek az emberi alattomos kígyónak, jobb belátásra térítette.  
Cast pedig sikerült rávennie, hogy költözzön hozzá, legalább addig, amíg helyre nem rázódnak körülötte a dolgok.  
Ezt Dean elintézte, miután Cas beleegyezett, hogy hozzá vitessék át a cuccokat, amit a srác meg akart tartani.

Szóval visszament az Édenbe táncolni, mivel a főnöke szerencsére megértő volt, és persze Cas az egyik legnépszerűbb táncosa, így újra ott lehetett a színpadon.  
Mondhatni, hogy minden szépen alakult... és valóban, talán így is lett volna, ha Casnek nem jut rendszeresen eszébe az, ami korábban történt.  
Pontosan tudta, hogy Art mennyire állhatatos tud lenni, és egy vadászkopó szívósságával képes nyomozni utána. Azt is tudta, koránt sem viccelt, mikor megfenyegette.

Nem egyszer látta, ahogy elbánt egy-egy férfival, akik szemet vetettek rá, vagy olykor majdnem agyon vert férfiakat, és mindre azt mondta akkor, valami mesét kitalálva hozzá, hogy megérdemelték.  
Castiel akkor hitt neki, talán, mert hinni akart, vagy épp abban, hogy ez a férfi, Arthur Ketch, igazán szereti őt. Persze lassan világossá vált számára, hogy mindez csak látszat. 

Fogalma sem volt, hogyan talált rá Art, hiszen igyekezett eltüntetni a nyomait, még a nevét is megváltoztatta. Csak később eszmélt rá, hogy annak idején a bérleti szerződését még az eredeti, James C. Shurley néven kötötte. Nem tehetett akkor másként, később pedig elfelejtette ezt a tényt. 

Talán a fentiek miatt, összességében lehetett, hogy néha lefagyásai voltak alkalmanként a színpadon, amit sikeresen tudott korrigálni... még. Koránt sem tudta olyan átéléssel művelni a táncot, mint az incidense előtt. 

Deannek viszont egyértelműek voltak, ezek a még csak kisebb dermedésekkel járó, de lelki sérülésre utaló jelek. Igyekezett az összes éjjelen ott lenni, és megnézni Cast, hogy segítségére legyen, amikor csak kell. Bár... egyre nehezebben viselte.

Látta, hogy egyes pasik szinte nyálcsorgatva figyelik az ő angyalát, és simán el tudta képzelni, hogy fejben milyen perverzségeket művelnek vele.  
Néha, mikor felhozta ezt kettejük között, akkor Cas azt mondta neki, fejben azt csinálnak, amit akarnak, és a show azért van, hogy bámulják. Kapjanak valamit a pénzükért. De ebben Dean nem értett vele egyet. 

Majdnem egy hónapja éltek egy fedél alatt úgy, hogy Dean, bár többet szeretett volna Castől, de mégis csak mint a legjobb barátok, laktak együtt. Mint a lehető legszorosabb barátok extrákkal, csak épp ez az extra volt az, amire láthatóan Castiel még nem teljesen érezte magát felkészülve, Dean pedig nem akarta túl tolni a dolgokat, nyomást gyakorolva rá. 

Bár arról nem tehetett, hogy egyre kevésbé viselte el, ahogy Castielt bámulták a szexre éhes tekintetű pasik.  
Mit szépítsük a dolgokat, Dean kezdett féltékeny lenni, és Cas ezt nem viselhette el, mivel már egyszer átélt hasonlót, és ez erősítette a poszt traumatikus stressz szindrómáját.

Ez a viselkedés Ketch-re emlékeztette, akit legszívesebben kitörölt volna az életéből, ha ez lehetséges lenne.  
Majdnem el is költözött emiatt, és Dean csak hosszas rimánkodással, és könyörgéssel tudta erről lebeszélni. Akkor Cas azt mondta, sose hánytorgassa ezt fel neki, hogy a pasik folyton bámulják őt munka közben, mivel ha újra megteszi, akkor semmivel sem tudja maradásra bírni. 

Hét nappal később történt az, hogy egy idióta belemarkolt Castiel fenekébe, Dean pedig ott teremve, visszakézből annyira szájba vágta, hogy elsodort magával két asztalt. 

Cas bezárkózott az öltözőjébe, és nem engedte, hogy Dean magyarázkodjon. Végül ugyan engedte, hogy a kocsijával hazavigye, de odaérve szó nélkül csomagolni kezdett, és semmi bocsánat kérés nem hatott rá. 

Nem vitt el mindent, csak annyit, amennyivel érkezett hozzá, és ami feltétlen szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy máshol vegyen ki szállást.  
Dean teljesen összetört, de nem adhatta fel ennyire könnyen. Tudta, hogy az, aki megfogdosta Cast, ismerheti Arthur Ketch-et, hisz épp emiatt lett annyira dühös rá, mivel előtte kihallgatta véletlen, amikor a cimborájával erről beszélgettek.

Ezért bárhogy is, de tudnia kell, hogy Castiel hová megy, mert őrülten féltette, hogy ha az a barom rátalál, beváltva a fenyegetését, tényleg megölheti... és ami azt illeti, ebben nem is sokat tévedett.

Ketch nyomozott Castiel, illetve, ahogy ő ismerte: James Shurley után. Mutogatta a fényképét, és mindenkinek valami szívszaggató történetet talált ki, hogy miért kell megtalálnia.

Már azt hitte, teljesen kihűlt nyomon jár, amikor összeakadt azzal a szánalmas alakkal, aki néhány napja megfogdosta Castielt, vesztére, mivel Winchester alaposan ellátta a baját. 

A bosszúszomjas kis patkány, sikeresen nyomra vezette, cserébe, ha mielőtt Ketch megölné, megerőszakolhatja Cast.

Őt ugyanis nem kellett mindenféle giccses mesével traktálni, egy amúgy csak szánalom szexben részesülő, de pökhendi, pöffeszkedő faszfejként, aki jóval többnek képzeli magát, mint ami valójában.

Ezt az emberi söpredéket, akinek ha a belső tulajdonságai tükröződtek volna a külsején, csak ocsmány jelzőkkel lehetett volna illetni, csak az alantas vágyai éltették olyan valaki iránt, akit normális esetben persze nem kaphatna meg.

Most persze bosszúért lihegett, segítve ezzel egy jóval erősebb, és nála erőszakosabb alfa hímet, aki meg akarta tanítani a volt szeretőjét arra, hogy őt nem lehet elhagyni, megalázva őt ezzel irányítói, felsőbb rendűnek gondolt szerepében. 

Szerencsére Dean erről tudomást szerzett, mert volt egy barátja, Garth, aki akár láthatatlan is lehetett volna, annyira nem törődött vele senki. Dean egyszer megmentette az életét, és segített neki egyenesbe jönni, s ezt ő sosem felejtette el. 

Tehát amikor részegen mesélt róla ez a pondró - mivel bárkinek dicsekedett, aki elég italt fizetett a számára -, részegen arra gondolva: úgysem hisznek neki, de ő tudja, hogy hamarosan megkapja, amire jó ideje vágyik. Így tudta meg Garth, majd tőle Dean, hogy mire készülnek. 

\- Egész biztos vagy benne, hogy a támadást, mára tervezik? Tudnom kell, Garth! - kérdezte feldúltan Dean a telefonon keresztül, és mikor megerősítést nyert, szélsebesen indult, kifarolva a kocsijával a megadott cím felé. 

Kurvára nem érdekelte, hogy hány közlekedési szabályt, vagy sebesség korlátozást szeg meg, mikor a szerelmét kell megmentenie.  
Időben odaért, de hajszál híján csaknem elkésett.

Amíg Ketchel vívott közelharcot, addig az a szemétláda tényleg majdnem sikeresen megerőszakolta Cast, de időben közbe tudott lépni, mielőtt még Arthurnak kificamította a vállát, s valószínűleg eltörte a könyökét, s ebbe a láblövést még bele sem számolta. Legszívesebben megölte volna, de ha rácsok mögé kerülne ezért, onnan már nem védhetné meg többet Castielt.

Az utolsó pillanatban lépett közbe, beletérdelve a golyóiba annak az erőszakoló kis gennyzsáknak, remélve, hogy ezzel maradandó sérülést okoz. Persze nem úszta meg ennyivel, mivel a fogait a kezében vihette volna haza, ha... maradt volna ép keze.  
Mielőtt egy utolsót behúzott volna neki, a fülébe súgta, hogy ismer bent a börtönökben néhány nehézfiút, akinek gondja lesz majd rá. Bevitte az ütést, mire az a patkány, hang nélkül csuklott össze. 

A kiérkező rendőröknek nem kellett bizonygatni, hogy ki sáros, mivel Ketch, és a bűntársa videót készített az egészről. Ezt a lemezt akarták majd Deannek elküldeni, hogy keményebbet üssenek rajta, ám fordult a kocka, s szerencsére minden ellenük vallott. 

Dean is látta, hogyan fogták el Cast, miket mondott közben az eszelős Ketch, hogyan öli majd meg, de előtte hagyja, hogy megbecstelenítsék.  
Ha előbb tudja, mi van a lemezen, talán meg is ölte volna mindkettejüket. Így csak segédkezett a szerelmét a mentőbe rakni, majd ő is kocsiba szállva, utánuk hajtott. 

*  
Miután ellátták a Castiel sebeit, felvették a jegyzőkönyvet is, ezután Dean azonnal a gondjaiba vette. Vett neki szendvicset, gyümölcslevet, aztán kiváltotta vele a fájdalom csillapító tablettákat, és a fertőtlenítő, meg a zúzódásokra való kenőcsöket. S miután megkapták a szükséges papírokat, távoztak.

Beülve az impalába, hozzáhajolva ezt mondta:  
\- Nézd, Cas! Ha haza érünk, kiabálhatsz velem, és elmondhatsz minden önző, mindenbe beleszóló faszfejnek, de most engedd, hogy segíthessek! Gyere velem, haza hozzám, kérlek! 

Mikor Castiel nem szólt semmit, könyörgő hangnemben folytatta:  
\- Tudom, hogy hibáztam, nem akartam egy féltékeny állatnak tűnni, de igen, féltelek, és ha ez a szemedben bűn, akkor bűnös vagyok! 

Majd halkan még hozzá tette:  
\- Szeretlek, Cas! Ha pedig te is akarod, és engeded, az egész hátralévő életemben arra törekszem, hogy mindezt elfelejtessem veled, megóvjalak, és megkaphasd az Élettől mindazt a sok jót, amit igazából megérdemelsz. 

Castiel előbb csak ámulva nézett rá, szépséges kék szemeivel, majd magához húzta a nyakánál fogva, és megcsókolta, s utána halk, rekedtes hangon válaszolt:  
\- Én is szeretlek, Dean! Nem is tudod milyen sokat jelentenek a szavaid. Ha pedig még adsz egy kevés időt nekem, akkor készen állok majd arra is, amire mindketten egy ideje már vágyunk. 

Újra megcsókolták egymást. 

*  
Castiel abbahagyta a rúd-, és sztriptáncot, helyette Dean segítségével egy oktató termet nyitott. Szabad idejében jótékonysági árveréseken, vásárokon vett részt, ételt osztott, segített a rászorulókon, mert tényleg olyan volt, akár egy igazi angyal, ahogy azt mások elképzelik.

De táncolni már csak a férjének, Deannek volt hajlandó, aki be is szereltetett egy táncrudat a hálószobájukba. 

Miután az a sajnálatos esemény történt, Dean eljárt Cassel terápiára, hogy feloldódjanak a félelmei, és a szexuális életük elkezdődhessen. Nem volt ez olyan egyszerű, mint amilyennek hangzik, mert Casnek a rossz emlékei sokszor okoztak zavart, amik aztán az idő múlásával, kezdtek oldódni. 

Most, hogy lassan egy év eltelt már, és biztosak lehettek benne, nem fogja őket zaklatni Castiel egyik támadója sem - mellesleg Dean tényleg gondoskodott erről, hogy véletlen se szabadulhassanak ki - egyre magabiztosabb, és a szexben felszabadultabb, találékonyabb lett Cas.

Például azzal őrjítette meg egy ideje Deant, hogy ehető gumicukor szerű alsót viselt az ágyban, méghozzá zöldalma ízesítésben. Persze Dean nem ette meg, de előszeretettel rágcsálta le róla, fokozva ezzel mindkettejük izgalmát. 

Szerette még a tejszínhabot, vagy folyékony csokoládét, lenyalva a bőréről azokat, illetve a gyümölcs darabokat pakolgatni a testére, onnan falva fel őket mohón.

De Dean kedvence, a távirányítós, különböző fokozatokkal vibráló dugó volt. Felöltöztek vacsorához, aztán az étteremben Cas odacsúsztatta szerelmének a távirányítót, és ez a tevékenység mindkettejüket felizgatta. Mikor pedig már Cas is alig bírt magával, kimentek a mosdóba, önfeledten dugni egyet. Imádták. 

Most már Castiel is megtudta Dean féltve őrzött titkát: szinte fétisesen élvezte a női fehérneműk érintését a bőrén, és szerette látni ezt olykor Casen is, ha kérésére viselte.  
Mielőtt erre fényderült volna, volt köztük egy kis összezörrenés, mert Cas azt hitte, Dean valami nővel volt, de kiderült, hogy amit talált fehérneműt, az mind Deané.

Néha fel is vette - főleg a bugyikat imádta - a nadágjai alá, amúgy általában nem volt rajta sokáig, mert Cas kihámozta belőle, vagy letépte róla, mikor hogy hozta a helyzet. Mert igaz ugyan, hogy Dean volt, az esetek nagy részében a domináns, behatoló fél, de volt annyi esze, hogy teret engedve Casnek, néha változtasson ezen a felálláson.  
Egy cseppet sem bánta ezt soha meg.

\--- The End ---

01.28.2018. Sunday 10:25  
Végleges javítás: 03.30.2018. Friday 13:40

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben elnyerte tetszésedet a történet sötétebb változata, légy oly jó, és ajándékozz meg a kudos ❤️ gomb megnyomásával! Köszi! ❤️ :)


End file.
